


Say Yes And I'll Follow

by Pameluke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Affirmative Consent Play, Body Worship, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Kissing, M/M, Magical Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: Alec would have thought that asking for things would get easier in time, and it has—it’s so much easier now—but it’s still not easy. “Could you keep my hands there?” Alec presses his hands deeper into the mattress to point out what he means. “With your magic, I mean.”Magnus arches his brow. “I didn’t know you were into bondage.”Technically Alec doesn't know that yet either, but he's very willing to find out. “I’m into you,” he says. “And your magic.”





	Say Yes And I'll Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarWitness42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWitness42/gifts).



> For Becks. Have the best birthday!
> 
> Come talk shadowhunters with me [on tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda)! I have a lot of feelings and love to chat :D

Magnus wraps his hands around Alec's wrists and gently pushes them above Alec’s head. He’s kissing and biting Alec’s neck, and with his hands held down, the feeling goes straight to his dick. He wants more of it.

It’s a little unnerving how Magnus always seems to know when Alec wants to ask something. One moment he’s breathing in Alec’s ear, the next he’s sitting up, straddling Alec’s thighs, hand absently patting Alec’s chest.

Alec keeps his hands where they are.

“What’s up?” Magnus asks, as if they’re meeting for coffee in one of his many favorite coffee places spread all over Brooklyn. He follows it up by gently pinching Alec’s nipple, so Alec groans instead of rolling his eyes.

Alec would have thought that asking for things would get easier in time, and it has—it’s so much easier now—but it’s still not easy. “Could you keep my hands there?” Alec presses his hands deeper into the mattress to point out what he means. “With your magic, I mean.”

Magnus arches his brow. “I didn’t know you were into bondage.”

Technically Alec doesn't know that yet either, but he's very willing to find out. “I’m into you,” he says. “And your magic.”

“Into me holding you down with magic,” Magnus says.

Alec’s dick twitches visibly at Magnus’ words. Alec can feel himself blushing now, but Magnus is grinning, so he’s pretty positive he’s going to get what he wants. He pushes up his hips so Magnus falls forward and kisses him once he’s within reach.

The kiss is long and wet, Magnus grinding on Alec’s crotch a little. His hands are all over Alec, in his hair, on his shoulders. Alec still hasn’t moved his hands, but it’s getting harder. Magnus' skin is always tempting, and he's so close. Magnus’ hands move over his arms, slide up to where Alec is still pressing down his hands into the mattress.

“Want me to hold you down?” he whispers into Alec’s ear. His voice is low and husky, makes Alec shiver.

“Yes,” he gets out.

Magnus wraps his hands around Alec's wrists, puts some weight on them, so Alec really feels it. “Want me to hold you down with magic?”

“Yes, Magnus, please.” Alec presses a little kiss on Magnus' chin, his neck, anywhere he can reach, anything to convince him.

He’d expected to feel it, but he didn’t expect the heat. There’s warmth seeping from Magnus' fingers, seemingly reaching into Alec’s bone. The feeling travels down, all down his spine and legs, until his toes are tingling with the feeling of magic.

When Alec opens his eyes on a loud breath, Magnus is sitting up again, grinning.

It’s weird. He can’t feel any binding, there’s nothing physically holding him down, but he can’t move his hands. He strains his arms to test the power until his shoulders arch off the mattress, but there’s no give. He’s completely at Magnus’ mercy. The thought thrills him, warmth and sheer arousal settling in his stomach.

“That what you wanted?” Magnus asks once Alec’s settled back on the mattress, still squirming a little.

“Yes,” Alec says, a little breathless. He’s not sure what happens next in a situation like this, but it can only be good. He feels like he’ll only need a small touch to get off like a rocket.

Magnus is still smiling. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Alec says, smiling right back. Magnus should always kiss him.

Magnus bends down, kisses Alec on the lips softly, kisses him again and again, soft little pecks, using only his lips. It’s maddening. Alec wants to grab Magnus’ head, pull him closer, devour him, but he can’t use his hands. It takes him a while to realize he can still kiss back, he doesn’t need his hands for that, but the moment he opens his mouth to turn the little kisses into something more involved, Magnus sits back up.

Alec groans in defeat.

Magnus strokes his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone. “Can I kiss you there?”

Alec nods. When Magnus doesn’t move, not even when Alec tries to nudge him forward with his hips, he sighs. “Yes, you can kiss me, you can kiss me everywhere, Magnus.”

Magnus strokes his cheekbone again, then follows the trail he left with his thumb with his lips, kissing him softly.

“Can I kiss the other one?”

“Yes.” Alec doesn’t really understand what’s happening.

Magnus touches the spot right below his ear. “Can I kiss you here?”

“Yes,” Alec says. “Magnus, you-“ but before Alec can finish his sentence, Magnus is already kissing the sensitive spot on his neck. The feeling of Magnus’ warm breath is enough to make him shiver. Magnus keeps his kisses light but finally uses his tongue a little, until Alec is squirming under him. Magnus has barely touched him, but everything feels so fucking good.

Magnus trails the dark rune on his neck. “Can I kiss you here?”

Alec can’t deal with this. “Magnus, you really don’t need to ask. I’m yours,” he says. He tries to put as much conviction and meaning and love in his voice as possible, looks Magnus straight in the eyes to make sure he really gets it, that Alec means it. He’s all Magnus’.

Magnus smiles his maddening smile again. “I know, Alexander. But I like to hear you say yes.”

Oh.

His words go straight to Alec’s dick, which has been on board since the beginning, but Alec needs a second to deal with the feeling in his heart. “I love you so much,” he says. It’s not entirely the right reaction, but that doesn’t make it any less true.

“I love you too,” Magnus says. He touches Alec’s deflection rune again. “Can I kiss you here?”

“Fuck, yes,” Alec says, and lets the feelings take him.

Magnus doesn’t waste any time, ducks down and kisses Alec’s neck. He uses his lips, his tongue, and his teeth, and it doesn’t take long for Alec to be a squirming, panting mess under Magnus’ touch. The magic holds. No matter how much Alec pulls accidentally, his wrists stay down on the mattress. Magnus’ hand touches the other side of Alec’s neck. “Can I kiss you there?” he breathes into Alec’s skin.

“Yes.”

Magnus continues his path down Alec’s body, with finger light touches and wet, biting kisses. He asks every time. Alec always says yes.

Magnus spends an excruciating time on Alec’s nipples, kissing them first, biting them after, until they are swollen and oversensitive and Alec is grinding up against Magnus’ stomach.

“Can I kiss you here again?” Magnus asks, pinching Alec’s right nipple hard, but exactly hard enough.

Alec can barely groan out a yes.

The kiss he presses on Alec's skin is the softest, barely a touch, exactly the opposite of what Alec was expecting. Magnus digs his fingers in Alec's chest hair for a moment, before finally making his way down a little. He pushes a finger in Alec's bellybutton. "Can I kiss you there?"

"Yes."

Magnus scoots down, chest sliding over Alec's hard dick, teasing but not offering enough pressure for Alec to do anything with it. He strains against his bonds, wants to push Magnus down, wants to relieve the pressure that just keeps building. But the bonds hold, and every time Alec pulls on them, the feeling of being restrained, of being at the mercy of an all powerful being like Magnus goes straight to his dick. Like his wrists are wired directly to his arousal.

He's never felt so good and desperate at the same time.

Magnus is laving his bellybutton with his tongue, bites into the soft skin of his stomach while his hands are stroking down Alec's thighs. He moves down and Alec hopes it's to finally pay some attention to his dick, but instead Magnus moves down all the way to the bottom of the bed. "Can I kiss you here?" he asks, touching Alec's big toe.

"What? Why? Yes." Alec's mind is scrambling.

Magnus doesn't pay him any mind, just lifts up Alec's calf and kisses Alec's toe, takes it into his mouth and sucks.

Alec shouts a little, scrambles on the mattress with the leg Magnus isn't holding. He can't move and he needs to move, needs to get away from the intense pleasure that's coursing through his body, all because Magnus is sucking on his toe. But he can't get away, so instead the pleasure just ramps up even more.

"Fuck," Alec gets out.

Magnus treats his other foot in much the same way, slowly makes his way up Alec's body, asking for every touch and every kiss, until Alec is reduced to a sweaty rambling mess and the only thing he can think of is Magnus and how much he belongs to him. How much he wants to say yes to everything.

Alec's body is Magnus's to do with as he pleases, his pleasure is Magnus' pleasure and Magnus' is his.

Magnus moves back up again, still doesn't get his mouth on Alec's dick, even though Alec is desperate for it. He thumbs Alec's bottom lip, dips it a little into Alec's mouth. Alec wishes it was Magnus' cock, that he could do something in return, make Magnus come.

"I want to come all over your chest."

Alec arches up at Magnus' words. "Please," he begs.

Magnus wraps his hand around his dick, grinds down on Alec's and moves his hips and hand in tandem.

They're both panting now, Alec moving up his hips as much as he can, moving his dick in the cleft of Magnus' ass. It's not a steady rhythm, nor a firm pressure. It's frantic and desperate and so fucking hot, Alec feels he'll come any second now.

"Can I kiss you?" Magnus asks breathlessly.

Alec doesn't care about where Magnus wants to kiss him, he just wants him closer, wants to feel him, wants to come. He wants. "Yes."

Magnus doesn't slow his hand, puts his free hand down next to Alec's head and kisses him, tongue delving into Alec's mouth, teeth biting on his lips. Magnus kisses him again, ducks down even further to suck and bite at Alec's deflection rune. Alec comes, groaning against Magnus' lips.

When Alec opens his eyes, Magnus is sitting up again, hand moving over his dick quickly, other hand supporting him on Alec's chest. He looks flushed and sweaty and incredibly gorgeous. He's looking at Alec with so much feeling and lust in his eyes, Alec would be squirming if he could move a single bone in his body. But he can't, so he simply looks back.

"Yes," he says and Magnus comes with a shout, come splattering all over Alec's chest.

Magnus flops down, half next, half on top of Alec and for a minute or two, they're just breathing.

He's not sure when Magnus loosens the bonds, but he must at some point, because Alec's find himself stroking down Magnus' sweaty back, slow repetitive moments while they enjoy the afterglow.

Alec tries to say something, has to swallow a couple of times because his throat is dry. The memory of how completely without abandon he shouted yes at Magnus would make him blush, if he wouldn't feel so satisfied and happy.

"Top 17," Magnus mumbles into Alec's shoulder.

Alec snorts. "Definitely."

Magnus doesn't say anything else, is lying loose and sticky in Alec's arms, but Alec feels the need to reassure him anyway. "I really liked that," he says. "It was really hot, the magic bondage thing I mean. But you know you don't have to ask right? I'll always say yes."

It feels like he's saying something else.

Magnus doesn't move. "I'm glad you enjoyed that," is all he says.

Alec pushes him a little, rolls him over so Alec's is on top of him and he can look into Magnus' eyes. His make-up is smudged and he's let his glamor drop, eyes shining with power and satisfaction.

"I'll always say yes," Alec says putting everything he feels into it. It sounds like a vow, but Alec doesn't care.

"Me too," Magnus says.

Alec is smiling, he probably looks like a madman, he just loves him so much.

"Can I kiss you here?" he asks, touching Magnus' lips.

"Yes," Magnus says.

So Alec does.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [tumblr here](http://janoda.tumblr.com/post/160781760940/say-yes-and-ill-follow-by-pameluke-janoda).


End file.
